percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Perfection
Perfection is a story by Gigglesplash. Plot Annabeth and Hazel go to a boarding school in Florida to study their passion - ballet,at an elite school of the arts. Percy is a musician,and the opportunity to go to the Ocean View School of the Arts is a dream come true...but then he meets Piper. Jason is expecting to focus on his work,but his attention is definetely distracted by competition,and the loner,Mikkala. Mikky is an artist.And a musician.She stays on her own.But Jason has other plans for her attention. Piper is a singer,but hates audiences.And now,she is forced to preform for a group of annoying,judgemental,crazy freshman. A/N: I will have some boxed columns with a character's name and class at the top in some places,that means that character is narrating and having a spoken interview style session.It is hard to explain.For clarity watch Backstage,because characters do this all the time. Story Chapter 1 Jason walked through the door of the Ocean View School of the Arts.The hallways were crowded by kids,mostly freshmen,like him. He walked down the hall,his guitar case slung over his shoulder.He felt someone shove past him.“Outta my way,freshman!"someone muttered. Trying to navigate the straight hallway was torture.Trying to find his dorm would be a nightmare.Just as he reached a clearer hallway,he heard someone behind him.Jason turned. “Excuse me,"a tall,red-haired girl said,“I'm Kelsie.I write the school newspaper,so I was wondering if I could just ask what you think of the school so far?I do assume you're a freshman." Jason nodded.“Sure.Uh...crowded."he said rolling his eyes.“Extremely crowded."Kelsie laughed.“But,seriously?Castle-like."He said.“This place is so...like,medieval." Jason ''' '''Musical Arts Program When I say castle-like,I meam,like,huge.Ocean View School has turrets.I'm not joking,like turrets,the towers on a castle.The whole outside is stone.And the whole school is probably bigger than my home town in Maine. Kelsie scribbled something in a notepad.“Thanks." “Wait,"Jason said.“Can you give me directions to the dorm wing?" Kelsie nodded.“Go down this hall,up the stairs,take a left,another set of stairs.there should be two hallways.Take the right one." “Thanks."Jason said,heading down the hall. ---- “Annabeth,this is a huge opportunity!"Hazel squealed as she went down the hall. “Yeah,"Annabeth agreed.“Nevous?" “A little,"Hazel admitted. Annabeth looked down the hall.“Guy over there,he's watching you." “He's looking at you,Annabeth."Hazel corrected.The boy had dark hair and green eyes.As he got closer Hazel could tell they were a sort of seagreen. Hazel Ballet Dance Student ''' This school is huge,and Ocean View School is such an amazing opportunity.What if I mess up?Annabeth isn't worried though,so I shouldn't be either. '''Annabeth Ballet Dance Student Of course I'm worried!But I can't let Hazel down.She trusts me,and if I'm scarred,so is she. A girl walked down the hall,scribbling things in a notepad.She didn't even look up once,except when she walked into Annabeth. “I'm so sorry!"She said.“I'm Kelsie.I'm with the school newspaper." “I'm Annabeth,and this is Hazel." “Dance students?"Annabeth nodded. Sea-green eyed boy shoved past.“Sorry." “I'm guessing musician?"Hazel asked. He turned to look at her.“How'd you know that?" “The guitar was kind of a telltale."Annabeth snickered. Percy Musical Arts Program Yeah,I am a musician,but I am terrible at guitar.I play percussion.Anyway,why should they care?Judging by their point shoes and using insane amounts of clips to keep their hair out of the way,their ballet dancers.Not musicians.I definetely won't be seeing them much. Tbc Category:Gigglesplash The Ranger's Apprentice